


I’ve been waiting for you to fall for me

by banshww



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrew is so in love, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, This is a little sad, kinda angst, neil is getting married
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshww/pseuds/banshww
Summary: La douleur exquise: A dor de amar algo que você não pode ter.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	I’ve been waiting for you to fall for me

**Author's Note:**

> é a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo meio triste (que não é tão triste assim) e não tem muito o que falar, isso basicamente surgiu enquanto eu escrevia outra one e acabei gostando bastante. ignorem os erros e boa leitura!!

Havia muitas coisas em que Andrew era bom. Mentir, era uma delas. 

Andrew era bom em mentir. Em fingir que tudo estava correndo bem, como se ele estivesse de acordo com tudo. Como se estivesse sempre confortável. Ele era ainda melhor quando mentia por alguém que amava. 

Então quando Neil pediu para que ele viesse ao seu casamento, ele não conseguiu dizer não. Ele não sabia negar algo a Neil. Ele nunca soube.

Ele sabia que seria difícil. Ver a pessoa que você ama se casando com alguém que não é você, não é algo fácil, mas Andrew nunca teve muito senso de preservação, se ele for ser honesto. 

Ele tentou inventar algo, tentou dizer que talvez ele não estivesse livre no dia e até tentou esperar a data se aproximar e afirmar que foi chamado para uma viagem de última hora por conta do trabalho. Mas Neil sabia que tinha algo errado, eles eram melhores amigos, afinal. 

Talvez Neil conhecesse Andrew melhor do que ele mesmo. Ele soube imediatamente que tinha algo errado e se preocupou — porque Neil era esse tipo de pessoa — em saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele perguntou se tinha algo que ele pudesse fazer e disse que ele faria tudo que pudesse se tivesse como ajudar, porque Andrew era seu melhor amigo e ele estava ali por ele. Andrew se perguntou se pedir para que ele não se casasse era algo aceitável. 

— Eles são mesmo lindos juntos, você não acha? — Allison perguntou de onde estava sentada ao lado de Renee, o murmúrio sendo dirigido para sua esposa mas sendo ouvida por Andrew também. Renee apenas murmurou em concordância enquanto observava os noivos trocando votos no altar. 

E eles realmente eram. não eram? Andrew sempre soube que eles faziam um casal bonito, mas hoje parecia algo incontestável. Neil estava usando um terno preto feito sob medida para ele. O mesmo terno que Andrew havia ajudado a escolher. E ele usava uma gravata azul que combinava com seus olhos, gravata que Andrew havia feito o nó momentos mais cedo. Ele estava sorrindo e nunca pareceu tão feliz. Ele tinha toda esse glória envolta de si, todos os olhos eram voltados para ele, Andrew tinha certeza. Tão lindo. Tão lindo e nenhum pouco seu. 

A cerimônia estava quase acabando. Ele havia se torturado tanto com esse momento durante semanas em sua própria mente que estar ali pessoalmente era quase que um alívio. Como a chegada de algo que você sabia que era inevitável. Você gasta tanto tempo pensando e imaginando aquilo, que quando finalmente chega, você não se surpreende com a dor. Você já havia imaginado ela, apenas estava conhecendo-a agora. 

Todos seus amigos estavam ali, e todos estavam animados sobre o casamento, mas Andrew não conseguia fazer parte disso. Suas conversas pareciam flutuar ao redor de si, como se ele não tivesse certeza se ele realmente estava ali. Ele gostaria de colocar a culpa na bebida mas ele sabia que as poucas doses que ele havia tomado na recepção não seria o bastante para causar essa sensação. Andrew pensou que talvez esse fosse um dos milhares efeitos que Neil tem sobre si. Neil era capaz de quase entorpecer Andrew. 

— Aposto que ele vai chorar quando ela começar a falar. — Allison voltou a comentar enquanto se inclinava novamente. — Ele é tão sensível. — Andrew sentiu vontade de zombar, mas ela estava certa, Neil com certeza choraria. Ele apenas era uma dessas pessoas que choram no próprio casamento.

Ele queria ignorar os votos que a noiva havia feito, mas ele não conseguia. Ele precisava ouvir aquilo. Precisava ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer para Neil no dia de seu casamento. Será que ela lhe prometeria o mundo, igual Andrew se imaginou prometendo para Neil, várias e várias vezes? 

Ela fala como se sentisse que conhecesse Neil a vida inteira, mas e Andrew? Andrew realmente conhece Neil quase sua vida inteira. Andrew se pergunta se ela sabe disso. Se ela sabe que Andrew viu Neil se tornar aquele homem que ela prometia amar pelo resto de suas vidas. 

Ela sabe das noites em que Andrew e Neil gastavam horas inventando histórias sobre outras pessoas, no chão do quarto de Andrew? Ela sabe sobre todas as noites que Neil pediu para que Andrew segurasse sua mão quando faziam festas do pijama, porque ele estava com medo depois dos filmes de terror que ele insistia em assistir? Neil contou para ela sobre todas as vezes em que eles ficaram até mais tarde na quadra de Exy, apenas para que ele conseguisse jogar mais um pouco? Talvez ela soubesse sobre todas as cervejas escondidas que eles dois tomaram quando eram adolescentes, quase crianças. Talvez.

Mas Andrew sempre se perguntou se ela sabia que ele amava Neil. 

Ele pensava que não. Ele pensava que ele havia gastado tanto tempo escondendo isso de todos, e aperfeiçoando essa mentira tão bem, que era impossível alguém saber. 

Mas as vezes, ele pensava que sim. Talvez ela soubesse o quão apaixonado Andrew era. Talvez ela soubesse reconhecer aquele olhar que ele tinha quando olhava para Neil, porque era o mesmo olhar que ela dava para ele. Talvez ela soubesse o motivo de Andrew não querer comparecer ao casamento e estava apenas sendo compreensiva. Talvez ela soubesse e entendia Andrew, era impossível não se apaixonar por Neil Josten. Talvez.

Talvez era uma boa palavra. Andrew gostava dela, era uma de suas favoritas. Ela era tão cheia de possibilidades, permitia que Andrew imaginasse tantos cenários, tantas situações. Andrew sempre se perdia dentro dessa palavra, no que ela poderia significar.

Talvez Andrew superasse Neil um dia. Ou talvez, Neil um dia se dê conta do modo como Andrew lhe olha. 

Andrew fantasia tanto sobre esses possíveis talvez. Fantasiava sobre Neil e ele em outros cenários. Um cenário em que Neil não esteja se casando e Andrew não esteja escondendo esses sentimentos por mais de quinze anos. Cenários onde aquelas noites que ambos passavam em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro, significaram tanto para Neil quanto significaram para Andrew. Um cenário onde Neil não se apaixonava por outra pessoa. Um cenário onde Andrew tinha criado coragem o suficiente para dizer a Neil como se sentia. Talvez Neil sentisse o mesmo. Talvez eles pudessem ter tido algo. Talvez. 

Não era saudável, Andrew sabia. Essas pequenas fantasias que Andrew alimentava dentro de sua própria cabeça, mas Neil estava se casando, e essas pequenas fantasias eram tudo que restaram para Andrew. Neil nunca lhe pertenceria. Andrew se agarrava a essas fantasias como se fossem a única coisa que lhe deixava sã. Talvez fosse. 

— Previsível. — Renee murmurou enquanto todos assistiam Neil tentar enxugar os olhos com os próprios dedos de maneira disfarçada. Allison riu.

Andrew se obrigou a se desligar quando chegou a vez dos votos de Neil. Ele sabia desde o começo que não conseguiria lidar com essa parte. Ele não conseguiria escutar Neil dizendo o quanto ele ama outra pessoa, ele apenas não conseguia. 

Se ele ouvisse essas palavras, ele nunca iria esquecer, e elas iriam lhe perseguir dentro de sua própria mente. Talvez elas achassem outras palavras que Neil já havia dito, só que para si. Elas iriam tentar substituí-las? Ocupar seu lugar? Andrew não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Não quando elas eram tão valiosas. 

Nesses momentos, Andrew pensava que ninguém entenderia sua dor. Ele sabia que ele não era o primeiro a se apaixonar e ter o coração partido, mas aquela dor parecia específica demais.

Aquele sentimento era tão único, e tão seu. Sua própria ruína particular. 

Andrew havia sentido tanto nos últimos anos. Esperança era um dos seus piores inimigos, ela normalmente nascia quando Neil terminava um relacionamento ou quando ambos passavam tempo demais juntos — o que na vida adulta, pode ser um pouco difícil — e Andrew podia jurar que algo havia mudado, ela vinha de maneira devagar, se esgueirando ao redor do bom senso de Andrew e se escorando em suas expectativas. Apenas esperando o momento exato em que deveria atacar. Andrew já tentou se livrar dela, uma vez, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de voltar. 

Sentir esperança era cruel. Andrew se sentia nervoso, novas fantasias se formando imediatamente em sua cabeça enquanto ele cogitava contar a Neil. Contar que lhe amava e que queria lhe fazer seu. Esperança se tornava expectativa, que logo se transformava em decepção quando Andrew se dava conta de que ele não poderia fazer isso. Que ele não poderia colocar em jogo tudo que ele tinha, toda a amizade e cumplicidade. Porque Neil não gostava de si, não desse jeito, e ele talvez nunca gostasse. 

Mas Andrew não poderia culpar Neil, ele não poderia culpar ninguém além de si próprio. Ele não poderia culpar nem mesmo  _ ela _ , Andrew pensou enquanto observava o casal no altar. Não quando era ela quem fazia Neil sorrir daquela maneira, aquela maneira que Andrew nunca seria capaz. 

Ele era até mesmo quase que grato a ela. Ela mantinha Neil feliz e Andrew faria de tudo para ver Neil assim, inclusive permanecer em silêncio. E foi desse jeito que Andrew se manteve pelo resto da cerimônia. 

Quando o mais novo casal passou por si através do corredor depois da benção do padre, Neil sorriu para Andrew e foi impossível não sorrir de volta, porque aquele era seu Neil, e ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo possível. 

Enquanto observava os recém casados, Andrew quis voltar para seu mundo particular, aquele que ele mesmo criou. Se imaginou segurando as mãos de Neil no lugar dela, e se imaginou dizendo "Sim" para ele. Talvez eles pudessem comprar uma casa em um bairro familiar e com cercas brancas, depois da lua de mel. Talvez Neil fosse aceito naquela promoção que ele estava desejando já fazia algum tempo e eles poderiam sair para comemorar. Quem sabe eles não viajariam para a renovação de votos no ano que vem? Porque Andrew é romântico e gostaria de renovar seus votos todo ano, se possível. Talvez eles discutiriam sobre adoção depois de alguns anos, Neil sempre quis ser pai, afinal. Quem sabe eles dariam certo?

Talvez em outra vida. 

**Author's Note:**

> espero que vocês tenham gostado! um obrigado a alice @laviencherry por sua ajuda costumeira, eu amo você! o título pertence a uma música da banda cigarettes after sex.  
> você pode me achar pelo twitter na conta @zjmflight


End file.
